(Once upon a time) Holeiday
by scramblegg
Summary: Jimin itu menyebalkan! Tidak seperti Namjoon untuk Seokjin, Yoongi merasa Jimin tidak punya waktu untuknya bahkan di momen liburan! Jimin x Yoongi, Minyoon/Yoonmin, M! M lho M.. Enjoy!


Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

 **HOLEIDAY!**

.

Bagaimana rasanya ketika liburanmu ditunda, kemudian dipotong ketika hari H sudah tiba? Menyebalkan. Mengesalkan. Jelas sekali, dan Yoongi merasakan dirinya memanas mendengar penuturan Jimin yang seperti enteng-enteng saja mengucapkan itu semua.

"Ya,begitu, _hyung_. Aku datang pas _Friday_ besok ya, tapi nanti aku kerja lagi lusanya. Oke?"

Setelah setahun penuh tidak punya libur panjang, sekarang waktu libur akhir tahun juga tidak panjang! Yoongi kesal, dan dia hanya membanting pintu ketika Jimin berbalik untuk pamitan karena harus mendatangi pertemuan di Okinawa besok pagi.

"Kerja aja terus kerja! Terserah! Nggak peduli lagi."

Dan yang Yoongi lakukan hingga _Friday_ tiba hanya menggerutu setiap kali Jimin terlambat membalas pesannya. Yoongi kesal, apakah Jimin tidak bisa meluangkan waktunya lebih banyak untuknya? Yang Jimin lakukan sepanjang waktu hanya bekerja saja.

Padahal Yoongi yang merupakan produser utama untuk beberapa proyek besar tahun ini masih menyisakan tanggal merah untuk dia habiskan bersama Jimin—meskipun gagal semua.

Kenapa Jimin harus bekerja sesibuk ini? Ingin rasanya Yoongi meminta Jimin berhenti bekerja. Toh Yoongi juga tidak sedikit gajinya. Mereka sudah kaya, meski hanya dengan uang Yoongi saja. Tapi, tidak mungkin. Yoongi tidak senekat itu.

Apa Jimin bosan padanya? Jangan-jangan Jimin bosan dan sudah punya pacar yang lain… Ah! Kurang ajar, Yoongi tidak bisa dibeginikan!

Yang bisa Yoongi lakukan hanyalah menelepon Namjoon dengan berbagai rencana epic yang tersusun rapi dalam benaknya. Rencana balas dendam untuk Jimin.

.

- _Holeiday-_

 _._

"Y-Yoongi?!"

"Diam! Dasar bajingan!"

 _Brakk.._

Yoongi mendorong Jimin hingga jatuh di atas karpet, sebelah tangan Jimin sempat mendorong pintu, membuatnya tertutup paksa dan berbunyi memekak. Jimin terkesima, Yoongi masih menatapnya bengis? Tapi manis… hanya saja matanya memicing, sedikit memerah seperti menangis.

"Y-y-yoon…"

"Penghianat! Jahat!"

Yoongi menubruk Jimin, membuat tubuhnya berada di atas tubuh Jimin dengan tangan bersiap melayang pada kepala Jimin. Jimin sontak memejamkan matanya, pasrah pada apapun yang akan terjadi pada tubuhnya.

" _Eh..?_ "

Jimin membuka mata. Yang dia takutkan tak terjadi juga. Yoongi masih di atas tubuhnya, namun tidak melayangkan tinjunya. Tangannya masih terangkat, tapi untuk mengikat tangan Jimin supaya tidak bergerak. EH DIIKAT?!

"Y-yoongi.. apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Mengikatmu," jawabnya singkat. Jimin merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Masih tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Kenapa Yoongi begini?

Padahal kemarin di telepon seperti tidak ada masalah. Apa Yoongi mabuk? Tidak. Yoongi tidak seperti ini jika mabuk. Dia kenal Yoongi, sangat mengenalnya lebih dari siapapun.

"K-kenapa?"

"Hukuman!" Dia menjawab singkat lagi setelah selesai melakukan ikatan pada kedua tangan Jimin. Ikatan kencang, Jimin hampir mati rasa di kedua tangannya. "Karena Jimin jahat."

"Hee?"

Senyuman miring itu membuat Jimin terperanjat, terkejut sekali. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Yoongi? Ketika Jimin masih pusing memikirkan penyebab semua ini, Yoongi sudah membungkuk dan melepas kancing kemeja Jimin satu persatu.

Yoongi meraba lembut dada bidang Jimin, juga otot-otot perutnya yang seksi. Yoongi sibuk sendiri, tidak peduli Jimin mulai tidak nyaman diperlakukan begini.

"Y-yoongi?!"

"Kenapa ototmu masih? Setahun ini masih sempat _workout_ huh? Waktu luangmu habis buat _workout_ daripada buatku ya?"

Jimin mendelik ngeri sebelum mendesis ketika daging panas itu bersentuhan dengan kulitnya yang dingin. Lidah Yoongi menari, mengikuti alur kotak-kotak di perut Jimin. Jimin mengerang beberapa kali. "Y-yoongi, jangan begini. Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Yoongi tertawa sarkastik. "Jahat, Jimin _ie_ jahat. Dijelaskanpun Jimin _ie_ tidak peduli."

Jimin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, aku peduli. Ayo cerita, jangan begini."

Yoongi bangun untuk menatap Jimin, menunjukkan ekspresi merajuk dengan bibir dimajukan. Keningnya berkerut, dan matanya menatap sedih. Jimin terhenyak, oh sebenarnya apa kesalahan yang dia perbuat?

"Aku kemarin bertemu Jin- _hyung_." Yoongi mulai bercerita, sedang Jimin masih sabar menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya. "Dia bilang, Namjoon selalu meluangkan waktu untuknya meski sibuk juga. Setiap mereka berdua, Jin- _hyung_ dan Namjoon selalu melakukannya."

"M-melakukan apa?"

Yoongi spontan berdecak kesal. "IH! TUH KAN! TERSERAH AH! JIMIN TIDAK PEKA!"

Kemudian Yoongi bangun dari badan Jimin, berdiri dan melepas celana piyamanya. Jimin mendelik segera. Yoongi melepas semua pakaiannya, lalu bergerak meraih celana Jimin untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Disingkirkan semua yang melekat di sana, termasuk celana dalam mahal hadiahnya tahun lalu. Jimin panik, sedang Yoongi masih merajuk dengan bibir ditekuk. "JIN-HYUNG DAN NAMJOON SELALU MELAKUKANNYA HINGGA LELAH! TIDAK SEPERTI JIMINIE!"

Kemudian tangan-tangan Yoongi meraih penis Jimin yang tertidur tanpa pertahanan. Oh, astaga. Jimin tidak terangsang ternyata. Padahal Yoongi sudah _stripping_ secara blak-blakan tadi! Yoongi kesal, kesal sekali. "Jimin _ie_ kenapa sih…"

Yoongi mencicit lemah, lalu mulai mengurut benda berurat yang belum tegak sejak tadi. Yoongi mengurutnya telaten, seperti mainan pisang yang punya Jungkook yang didapatkan sewaktu _fanmeeting_. Apa Jimin ini _impoten_? Atau memang tidak tertarik pada Yoongi? Yoongi sedih, sedih sekali.

Kemudian Yoongi membungkuk untuk mencicipi. Mencicipi penis Jimin yang tidak dia sadari mulai berisi, mulai tegak dan mengeras perlahan. Yoongi tidak menyadari ini, masih terbuai pada rajukannya sendiri.

Yoongi mencicip, menjilat, lalu melumat daging tegak itu dari kiri, seperti mencicip eskrim. Kemudian Yoongi pindah ke depan, menjilat seperti lollipop sebelum melumat dan membuat bibirnya penuh. Yoongi melilitkan lidah, mulai asik sendiri dengan permainannya ini.

Yoongi tidak menyadari, tapi Jimin mulai kesal setengah mati. Gerakannya sensual sekali, dari cepat lalu melambat lagi. Ingin rasanya Jimin lepas ikatan ini, tapi Yoongi yang merajuk tidak bisa diserang tanpa hati. Lagipula, Yoongi tidak pernah melakukan servis seperti ini..

"… _mmhh_ , Jimin _ie_! Kenapa tidak keluar sih!?" Yoongi mengakhiri servisnya, langsung memicing menatap Jimin yang menahan desisannya. Jimin hanya diam, sedang Yoongi sudah bangun menindihnya lagi. "Kenapa?! Apa kurang _nikmat_?"

Kenapa jadi menggemaskan begini? Jimin mengerang dalam hati. Dia diam, tapi mengumpat dalam hati berkali-kali. Yoongi berdecak, kemudian miring sedikit untuk mengambil _jelly_.

Jimin sedikit terhenyak, oh tunggu.. Yoongi mau menyiapkan dirinya sendiri?

"Jimin _ie_ tidak pernah memberiku waktu. Hanya pulang, jalan-jalan sebentar, lalu tidur. Jimin _ie_ bahkan tidak menciumku beberapa waktu ini. Apa Jimin _ie_ punya pacar lain? Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan sekali!"

Yoongi merenggut, tapi tangannya bergerak meraih bagian tubuh belakang. Jimin hanya melihat dalam diam, dengan sesekali mengerutkan kening ketika merasakan aliran darahnya berdesir ke bagian paling erektil ketika melihat ekspresi Yoongi. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, dan Yoongi mulai condong ke tubuhnya karena kesusahkan memasukan jarinya sendiri.

" _...uh._ " Yoongi masih mengerutkan kening, masih tampak merajuk, tapi kemudian berubah sensual ketika jarinya masuk lagi. " _S..susah._ "

Jimin sebenarnya semakin frustasi, apalagi ketika Yoongi mengeluh tidak dalam. Jarinya tidak sampai dalam, tidak seperti saat Jimin _menyiapkan_ dirinya.

Oh, kenapa begini? Kenapa juga Seokjin memancing Yoonginya seperti ini? Jelas-jelas dia tahu kalau alasan Jimin tidak menyentuh Yoongi selama beberapa kali karena Jimin sedang mengerjakan proyek besar dengan _deadline_ yang dia percepat sendiri. Sengaja memang, dan sumpah Jimin setahun ini menahan diri tidak menerobos lubang itu lagi.

Lagipula, tahun lalu Yoongi habis sakit. Butuh pemulihan. Jimin tidak mungkin menggempurnya setiap malam dan membuat sakitnya kambuh lagi karena kelelahan. Jimin jelas tahu bagaimana padatnya pekerjaan Yoongi.

" _Ahh… Sudahh."_

Jimin melihat Yoongi setengah berdiri. Jimin kemudian merasakan cengraman Yoongi lagi, pada penisnya yang masih berdiri. "K-kau…"

"DIAM! Jimin _ie_ diam! Jangan komentar lagi! _Ahhk—"_

Yoongi berusaha memasukan penis Jimin pada dirinya. Susah sekali. "T-terlalu besar… Bagaimana bisa muat.."

Yoongi menggumam lemah, frustasi, dan Jimin mendengar itu semuanya. Jimin menghela napasnya ketika dilihatnya air mata meleleh dari sudut-sudut mata Yoongi. Jimin memanggilnya lagi.

"Yoongi.. Jangan paksakan dirimu."

" _Mmmh!_ Diam! Ih…" Yoongi memejamkan mata lagi, pucuk kepala penis Jimin sudah tepat di depan lubang. "B..bisa. _Uh…_ "

Kemudian Yoongi melenguh kesakitan. Tapi tubuhnya masih dipaksa diturunkan. Yoongi mengerang, sementara Jimin menggeram pelan.

" _A—Ahk.. S-sakitt.. Ahh.. sakit sekali. Besarhh.."_

 _Bles.._

Dan Yoongi mendesah keras kali ini. Dalam sekali, dan penis Jimin sudah setengah masuk dalam dirinya. Baru setengah, tapi Yoongi sudah seperti terbelah. Yoongi mendesah dan ejakulasi.

" _Uhh.._ "

Jimin tersenyum tipis melihat Yoongi. Astaga.. manusia ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia mencari yang lain jika dia bahkan tidak bisa bosan pada Yoongi? Manis sekali. Menggemaskan sekali. "J-Jimin _ie…_ Aku lelah."

Isakan Yoongi terdengar lirih. "Aku takut Jimin _ie_ pergi.. Aku lelah merasa begini. Aku tidak mau berpisah. Aku mau dengan Jimin _ie_ selamanya.. _hiks._ "

Jimin menghela napas segera. Yoongi masih merajuk, masih menangis. Tidak tahu jika Jimin sudah mengerahkan tenaganya untuk merobek kain yang mengikat tangannya. Jimin kemudian meraih pipi Yoongi untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak berselingkuh sungguh." Yoongi terhenyak ketika kedua tangan Jimin sudah berada di kedua pipinya. "Kau mau kita bermain malam ini?"

Yoongi merenggut, menggangguk kali ini. Jimin terkekeh sejenak. Yoongi kemudian tersentak, pun tak kuasa untuk tak mendesah.

" _Ahh—_ "

Jimin menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengubah posisi membuat dirinya bersandar pada pintu sedang Yoongi terjatuh di bahu. Jimin tersenyum penuh arti.

"Besok libur tahun baru kan? Berapa hari?"

"D..dua." Yoongi sedikit gemetar ketika pelan-pelan dirasakannya penis Jimin lebih melesak ke dalam. Jimin mengusap rambutnya yang tak beraturan.

"Oke, kita bermain dua hari. Penuh." Ucapnya dengan nada dalam dan parau. "Maaf membuatmu kecewa, tapi kurasa setelah ini sebaiknya kau menyiapkan mental. Aku akan bermain tanpa henti."

Yoongi mendelik seketika. Jimin menyeringai kali ini. "Kau tahu, sebenarnya selama ini aku menahan diri.."

Jimin berdecak, lalu tertawa sarkastik. "Heh, ternyata Min Yoongi binal juga. Beruntung sekali aku ini. Haha."

Yoongi merinding hingga ke ujung kaki, apalagi ketika Jimin menarik wajahnya, meminta tubuhnya untuk mendekat dengan dada yang berhadapan dengan bibirnya. Yoongi membusung seketika, Jimin bergerak tanpa aba-aba.

" _Nyahh.. ahhh.. Ahh.."_

Jimin menyesap dada, dengan pinggul menusuk lubang Yoongi hingga penisnya tenggelam semua. Yoongi menggila, Jimin bergerak semakin dalam dan semakin cepat. Jimin hanya menyeringai, sesekali menggigiti puting Yoongi hingga membekas.

Jimin bermain tanpa lelah, benar-benar membuktikan kalau dia menahan diri selama ini. Yoongi tak bisa menahan desah. Ketahuilah, Jimin masih menusukkan penisnya bahkan ketika memindahkan tubuh Yoongi ke kasur.

Dan selama dua hari itu Jimin menjadi monster yang tak pernah Yoongi bayangkan. Yoongi tidak tahu berapa kali dia melakukan pelepasan. Berapa tusukan Jimin berikan setiap menitnya. Yang Yoongi tahu, Jimin hanya berhenti ketika waktunya makan, urusan kamar mandi, atau ketika dia pingsan.

"Maafkan aku, sebenarnya aku tahun ini ambil cuti. Semua proyekku sudah kukerjakan."

"Heh apa?"

Jimin tertawa, lalu mengecup kening Yoongi sembari menarik selimut. "Ya.. makannya aku tidak menyentuhmu selama ini. Hehe.. bagaimana? Apa aku kurang memuaskan?"

"Kau monster!"

Jimin tertawa, tapi masih mengeratkan diri pada Yoonginya. "Namaku Jimin Park, bukan Rap Monster."

"Terserah! Bangsat!"

"Hahaha…"

.

Jimin tertawa, Yoonginya yang manis kembali jadi _savage_ lagi. Haha.

 _._

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Mind to review?

Salam,

 _Sugarsister_


End file.
